mel_and_limas_ff_sfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel 3-Rising Sun
Between Blood and Insanity 3. Kapitel – Rising Sun Was man alles innerhalb von zwei Wochen, in der Nähe eines Vampires lernen konnte, war erstaunlich, aber noch erstaunlicher war es, dass die Vampire, welche sie verfolgen sollten, zu blöd waren heraus zu finden, wo sie wohnte, dabei war es so einfach, schließlich war ihr Automodell das einzige im Umkreis von nahezu 500km. Eric hatte es nicht zu geben wollen, aber der Abend in der Bar hatte mehr Geld eingebracht, als die Monate zu vor und natürlich hatte sie die Wette damit gewonnen. In den vergangen zwei Wochen, hatte sie angefangen, sich sehr gut mit der Vampiren Pamela zu verstehen, zumindest waren sie Beide darauf aus, Eric zu ärgern. Was sie noch feststellte, war, dass Eric in Wirklichkeit dem typischen Motto ´Harte Schale, weicher Kern´ entsprach, sie stellte immer wieder erstaunt fest, wie sanft Eric mit Pamela um ging, wenn er glaubte, dass niemand in der Nähe war. #Flashback# Leicht grummelnd, suchte die Halbelfe nach dem blonden Sheriff. Da war ihr gerade so eine tolle Idee gekommen, wie sie ihn ärgern konnte und dieser Bastard war nicht aufzufinden! Typisch, von wegen er würde gleich wieder kommen, natürlich machte er das nicht. Sie wollte gerade um die nächste Ecke biegen, als sie jemanden Schwedisch sprechen hörte und es gab nur zwei Personen, die sie kannte, die das in diesem Laden taten und eine davon suchte sie. Leicht um die Ecke guckend, erspähte Lieziel eine Art Versammlungsraum. Ein kreisrunder Tisch mit mindestens 20 Stühlen. Ihr Lieblingsopfer saß auf einem der Stühle, während Pamela leicht schräg hinter ihm auf der Tischplatte saß. Beide hatten der Tür den Rücken zugewandt und wenn Lieziel richtig sah, kämmte Pamela gerade Erics Haare. „Mach dir nicht immer so viele Sorgen, es wird schon klappen.“ „Das hast du letztes Mal auch gesagt und kamst mit sieben Sielberkugeln in der Brust wieder“, ''schnaubte Eric und bekam dafür einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. ''„Ich hatte letztes Mal auch nicht das Wissen, wie viele Werwölfe dort waren, jetzt weiß ich es!“ ''Eric seufzte genervt. ''„Nimm wenigstens zwei von den Jungvampiren mit, ich will nicht schon wieder dein Leben retten müssen.“ ''Pamela lacht und zog strafend an seinen Haaren. ''„Du genießt es den Helden spielen zu dürfen, hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen, Vater. Mir wird nichts passieren.“ „Ich werd´ sie in Stücke reißen, sollte dir das Gleiche noch einmal wiederfahren…“ Erstaunt und vielleicht sogar etwas beeindruckt, entschied Lieziel sich, zurück zu Erics Arbeitszimmer zu gehen, denn wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, gingen sie solche Gespräche nichts an, auch wenn sie sie offiziell nicht verstand. #Flashback Ende# Den Kopf schüttelnd, erhob sie sich von dem Barhocker, auf welchem sie jetzt schon zwei Stunden saß und schlich zu Erics Büro. Er hatte sie sogar höflichst gebeten, ihm zwei Stunden Zeit zu lassen, um ein paar sehr wichtige Dinge zu tun. Und so nett wie er sie gefragt hatte, hatte sie ihm diese zwei Stunden gegeben, welche vor genau zwanzig Sekunden rum waren. Pfeifend und natürlich nicht anklopfend, dass hatte sie von Pam abgekupfert, öffnete sie die Tür, nur um im Türrahmen zu erstarren, genauso wie die Person, welche ihr gegenüber stand und scharf die Luft einzog. Die Augen zu schlitzen verzogen starrte sie die blonde Frau vor sich an, welche im Gegensatz zu ihrer kurzen Hose und Pullover ein gelbes Sommerkleid trug. Lieziel schauderte es bei dem Gedanken Kleider tragen zu müssen, vorher würde sie sogar im Bikini rum laufen. Sie weitete kurz den Ring um ihre Iris, was den Effekt hatte, dass die Blonde mit gesenktem Kopf zurück trat und nichts sagte, was ihre Situation um einiges erschwert hätte. Anstatt mit einem Kommentar, grüßte Eric sie mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. Nebenbei bemerkte sie einen weiteren Vampir, schenkte ihm aber keine Beachtung. „Deine zwei Stunden sind um Mary“, meinte sie katzenfreundlich. Leider konnte sie ihn nicht mehr Blondie nennen. Pam hatte ihn dazu überreden können seine Frisur, welche nicht vorhanden war, zu ändern. Und leider musste Lieziel zugeben, dass der Blonde jetzt um einiges männlicher aussah, besonders mit der engen Jeans und dem ärmellosen Shirt, welches seine Muskeln zeigte, nicht das Lieziel keine hätte, aber man sah sie nur, wenn sie etwas trug, wobei man ihre Figur besser erkannte. Natürlich würde sie nie laut sagen, dass er doch erwachsen aussehen konnte. Er hatte nun nach hinten gegellte Haare, welche um einiges kurzer geschnitten worden waren. Naja, seit Blondie damit gestorben war, hatte sie einfach Mary von Bloody Mary genommen, sehr zum Ärgernis des Blonden. „Schlimmer als Pam“, murmelte er und ignorierte die kleine Schreckenssekunde am Anfang. „Lucano, das sind Sookie Stackhouse und William Comptom, die Beiden helfen mir bei der Sache in der Nähe von Dallas.“ „Langweilig“, murmelte sie und sah sich im Büro um, „irgendwelche Möchtegern Hunter stellen, weil sie einen Vampir gefangen haben.“ Das Krachen des massiven Bürotisches, ließ sie gehetzt zu Eric blicken und einen Schritt zurückgehen. „Pass auf was du sagst, Mädchen! Der Vampir der gefangen wurde, ist der zweit Älteste in ganz Amerika.“ „Dann hätte er sich nicht fangen lassen sollen“, antwortete sie genau so gereizt wie er. „Eric wollte nur…“ „Halt dich daraus MENSCH“, fuhr sie die Blonde an, was mit zwei dunklen Knurren beantwortet wurde. Auch der zweite Vampir hatte sich erhoben. „DAS ist euer Problem, ihr werdet daran zu Grunde gehen, dass ihr nur auf Blutrache aus seid“, zischte sie zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, ehe sie aus dem Büro glitt und die Tür hinter sich zu knallte, so dass die Angeln der Tür Risse bekamen. Den fragenden Blick Pamelas ignorierend, lief sie nach draußen zu ihrem Wagen und fuhr nach Hause, natürlich die Umleitungen nicht vergessen, damit diese dummen Blutsauger weiterhin nach ihr suchten. PoV „Was hast du angestellt?“, grüßte Pamela ihren Macher, als sie kurz nach Lucanos Abgang in sein Büro trat. Nicht im Geringsten überrascht, den Menschen Sookie und Bill zu sehen. „Sie sollte lernen ihren Mund zu halten“, antwortete er giftig und besah sich den zerschmetterten Tisch. „Und du solltest lernen deinen Zorn zu zügeln, Lucano verhält sich so, wie ihr gegenüber“, antwortete sie mit emotionsloser Stimme. „Gibst du mir die Schuld für ihre Stimmungschwankungen?“ „Natürlich, schließlich kann man sich eigentlich ziemlich gut mit ihr unterhalten, außerdem wette ich, dass du ihr nicht den Ernst der Lage erklärt hast“, ein Blick zu den Beiden anderen, verriet ihr ihre Antwort, denn die Beiden nickten. „Was hätte es für einen Unterschied gemacht, wenn ich ihr erzählt hätte, dass es sich bei dem Vampir um meinen Macher handelte“, fragte er düster und hob ein paar verstreute Zettel auf. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Vampiren, welche wirklich zu blöd waren etwas heraus zu finden, hatte ihr Lucano, oder besser gesagt Lieziel, sie lachte immer noch über diesen komischen Namen, ihr ein paar geheime Hinweise gegeben, sie hatte ihr sogar ungefähr verraten, wo sie wohnte, ihre Handynummer hatte sie schon seit dem dritten Tag. Sie wusste von ihr, dass sie immer helfen würde, sollte man ihre Hilfe benötigen und wenn sie ehrlich war, glaubte sie, dass Lieziel und sogar ihre Schwester mehr tun konnten, als diese blonde Menschenfrau, sie wusste zwar nicht, um was es sich bei den Beiden handelte, aber sie wusste, dass die Beiden nur zur Hälfte Mensch waren. „Zumindest hätte sie deine Beweggründe verstanden“, sie warf einen abschätzigen Blick zu den Beiden anderen. Natürlich verkniff sich sich einen weiteren Kommentar, schließlich schien Eric diese Frau anziehend zu finden, was sie nicht im Geringesten verstand, schließlich, waren die meisten Frauen interessanter als sie. Den Kopf schüttelnd glitt sie aus dem Raum und fischte nach ihrem Handy, vielleicht, würde Lieziel zumindest aus dem Hintergrund helfen, denn wie sie Eric kannte, brachte der sich nur in Schwierigkeiten. PoV Kaum aus dem Auto gestiegen, klingelte schon ihr Handy, leicht schmunzelnd, trotz der schlechten Laune, ging sie ran. „Hast du ihm schon die Ohren lang gezogen?“ „Du meinst wohl eher die Haare. Hat leider nicht so geklappt, wie ich es wollte.“ „Und welcher Floh hat unsere Majestät heute gebissen?“ „Verzeih ihm diese Laune, aber der Vampir, welcher von dieser Gefolgschaft gefangen wurde, ist sein Macher.“ „Männer und ihre Gabe über keine Gefühle zu sprechen. Der Ärmste, hätte er das nicht früher sagen können?“ „Er setzt lieber auf diese blonde Frau, ich will gar nicht wissen, an was er denkt, wenn er sie sieht!“ „Woah, das war zu viel Info, außerdem…sie ist zu ordinär, was will er mit ihr?“ „Bietest du dich an?“ „Untersteh dich, wenn ich die Ewigkeit mit ihm verbringen müsste, würde ich glaube ich ziemlich schnell einen Weg finden, einen von uns zu ermorden.“ „Ihr seit euch mehr als ähnlich, sicher dass du keinen Bruder hast, der 900 n.Chr. geboren ist?“ „Danke, ich bin glücklich mit meiner Familie. Warum rufst du an? Nur um dich für ihn zu entschuldigen?“ „Das soll er schön alleine machen. Nein, ich rufe an, weil ich dich, bzw. auch deine Schwester bitten möchte, dass ihr ihnen folgt und auf Eric aufpasst. Er wird sich wieder in irgendeine ausweglose Situation bringen. Ich versprech dir auch ihn zu schlagen, sollte er dir gegenüber nicht nett sein.“ „Nett in wie Frühstück ans Bett bringen, oder nett wie ich dulde dich in meiner Gegenwart?“ „Irgendwie beides, also tut ihrs?“ „Ich rede mit meiner Schwester, aber ja, wir werden nach ihm sehen. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich täglich seine Unterlagen durch schnüffle um ihn auszuspionieren.“ Ein Lachen folgte, ehe die Leitung tot war. Noch immer leicht angesäuert, aber nicht mehr so wie am Anfang, betrat sie das Haus, um wie üblich von Charon umarmt zu werden. „Willkommen zu Hause Moder.“ Sie drückte ihrem Sohn, welcher eines ihrer Shirts trug, einen Kuss aufs Haupt, ehe sie ihm ins Wohnzimmer folgte und Mélanie auffordernd ansah, welche leicht zerknautscht auf einem Sessel gammelte. „Er hat dich rausgeschmissen, er hat lange ausgehalten“, meinte sie trocken und sah sie neugierig an. „Wir wurden Beide gebeten diesem Idioten nach Dallas zu folgen und auf ihn aufzupassen.“ „Es ist wegen dieser Gemeinschaft der Sonne oder, du hast es letztens einmal erwähnt.“ Lieziel nickte und sah zu Charon runter, welcher seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoss abgelegt hatte. „Das heißt wir werden ein paar Tage nicht hier sein.“ „Das übersteh ich schon Moder, ich kann die Zeit mit lesen und Cartoons gucken verbringen.“ Sie sah zu Mélanie, welche nickte. „Wann brechen wir auf?“ „Sie gehen noch heute Nacht, wir folgen ihnen morgen Nacht. Dir ist klar dass falls sie wirklich Hilfe brauchen, wir unser Geheimnis preisgeben…“ „Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit“, sagte Mélanie und erhob sich vom Sessel, auf welchem sie zuvor gelesen hatte. „Du hast sicher Hunger oder?“, eine Frage, die sie eigentlich nie stellen brauchte, schließlich war Lieziel immer hungrig, wenn auch nicht nach diesem Essen. Mit Charon auf ihren Hüften, folgte sie der Schwarzhaarigen, welche für sie Beide entschieden hatte, dass es endlich Zeit wurde, dass auch Andere von ihnen wussten und ihnen vielleicht helfen konnten, sollten sie Hilfe brauchen. Die Nacht und den folgenden Vormittag, verbachten sie mit schlafen. Gegen Nachmittag packten sie Sachen und aßen noch einmal zusammen, worauf hin die zwei Frauen dann gegen Einbruch der Nacht nach Dallas fuhren. Charon hatte versprochen anzurufen sollte etwas sein. Lieziel war sogar über ihren Schatten gesprungen und hatte Charon Pams Nummer gegeben, da diese vor Ort war. Natürlich nur im äußersten Notfall, denn auch wenn Lieziel Pam traute, traute sie ihr nur mit ihrem Leben, nicht mit dem ihrer Schwester und schon gar nicht mit dem ihres Sohnes. Als die Morgenröte begann, hatten die Beiden sich gerade ein Hotel in Dallas gesucht, sie würden dort erst ein paar Stunden schlafen und dann nach Mary und dieser Gemeinschaft suchen. Schließlich bestand die Gemeinschaft aus Menschen und würde daher am Tage leichter zu finden sein. Gegen acht Uhr zogen beide Frauen sich um und verstauten noch ein paar Waffen unter ihrer Kleidung um sich dann auf den Weg zu machen. Schon nach einer Stunde hatte sie Eric und dessen Anhängsel gefunden, es war ein leichtes in das Haus einzubrechen, in welchem die Drei nun schliefen. „Was macht der Mensch dazwischen?“, fragte Mélanie und deutet auf die Blond, welche in den Armen des schwarzhaarigen Vampirs lag. „Riech an ihr“, meinte Lieziel trocken und schritt zu Eric, schließlich hatte sie noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen. Fies grinsend machte sie sich an die Arbeit, Mélanie atmete im Hintergrund erschrocken auf und war blitzschnell an ihrer Seite. „Warum kommt sie an deinen Geruch dran?“ „Sie ist eine Elfe, aber nur eine normale, ihrer Vorfahren stammen von den niedrigsten Rängen der Engel ab, diese Engel hatten schon einen winzigen Prozentsatz Mensch in sich, solche ordinären Elfen wie sie findest du überall. Das einzige, was vielleicht anders ist, ist dass sie Telepathie und Telekinese beherrschen können, aber auch nur, wenn sie ausgebildet werden und da sie ein Halbmensch ist, bezweifle ich, dass sie so etwas kann, allerdings bereitet mir Sorgen, dass sie mich erkannt hat, an dem Abend, als ich früher nach Hause kam, hat sie mich erkannt und Respekt gezollt.“ „Woher soll eine ordinäre Elfe wissen, was du bist?“, fragte Mélanie skeptisch und sah zu der Blonden zurück. Als Lieziel keine Antwort gab, sah Mélanie zu ihr, nur um sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Sie flocht gerade künstliche pinke Strähnen in das Haar des Vampirs und nahm sogar Mélanies neongrüne Spangen um das Haar zu befestigen. Gerne hätten Beide den markerschütternden Schrei gehört, allerdings mussten sie erst einmal die Gemeinschaft finden, vielleicht schafften sie es vor Sonnenuntergang zurück zu sein. Um zwölf Uhr in der Hitze und ohne jegliche Spur, ließen sich Beide in einem Café nieder. Mélanie bestellte sich ein Eis, während Lieziel sich eine halbe Torte bestellte. Früher war es Mélanie peinlich gewesen, wenn Lieziel in der Öffentlichkeit wie ein verhungerter Exknacki alles runter geschlungen hatte, aber mittlerweile war es Alltag geworden. „Mello“, flüsterte Lieziel und nickte zu einem Tisch weiter hinten, „ich brauch Mal deine Lauscher.“ Während Mélanie ihr Erbe anwandte und so tat, als würde sie die Sonne genießen, indem sie die Augen schloss, beobachtete Lieziel die beiden Fremden mit Adleraugen. Es war eigentlich nichts Auffälliges gewesen, bis auf dieses kleine Sonnentattoo mit einer Triskele im Hintergrund, die Dreifaltigkeit der Kelten, genau an der gleichen Stelle am Hals, wo sie ihren gekreuzigten Schmetterling trug, den niemand sah, da sie ihn immer überschminkte oder durch Kleidung verdeckte wie jetzt. Denn entgegen aller Meinung, war dies das Tattoo ihrer Familie, eine Art Wappen, normalerweise trugen es die Nachfolger, bzw. die Familienhäupter, aber da sie die Letzte war, hatte sie es sich aus Tradition stechen lassen. Mélanie nickte ein paar Mal, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, der Ring um die Iris, so schmal wie immer. „Sie gehören dazu. Angeblich wollen sie ein Exempel statuieren und den Vampir töten, welchen sie gefangen halten. Sie meinen nächste Woche wäre es so weit, allerdings ist dieser Vampir nicht gefangen genommen worden“, endet sie ernst und aß den Rest Eis, welcher fast geschmolzen war. „Nicht?“ „Nein, er ist freiwillig gegangen um ein Massaker zu verhindern, anscheinend einer von der friedvollen Sorte.“ „Haben sie etwas über den Aufenthaltsort gesagt?“ „Ja ein altes Lagerhaus, nahe des Flusses, sie wollen, dass er dort der Sonne begegnet.“ „Dann spionieren wir erst einmal ihr Versteck aus und die Möglichkeiten, wie wir sie überraschen können.“ Mit wenig Lust, aber genug Ansporn erhoben sich Beide und machten sich unbemerkt in den Schatten der Gebäude auf den Weg. Umso näher sie dem Gebäude kamen, umso mehr ´Jünger´ kamen in ihr Sichtfeld. Die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, konnte man nur noch einen Teil der Maske entdecken, welche Beide jetzt trugen. Nach Mélanies erster Verwandlung und dreimonatiger Heilung, war Beiden klar geworden, dass sie Sportarten erlernen mussten, nicht nur zur Ausdauer sondern auch zur Beherrschung und Meditation. Da sie es sich selbst bei brachten, waren sie bei einigen Arten über eine Urart gestolpert, welche sich Maskentanz nannte. Eigentlich ein lächerlicher Name, aber effektiv. In der früheren Mongolei und in den Tiefen des Himalajas, trugen Krieger Masken, welche auf ihren Charakter oder inneren Geist abgepasst waren. Krieger deren Masken blank waren, keine Verzierungen oder Öffnungen hatten, wurden als stärkste Krieger angesehen, da ihr Geist so stark war, dass sie ihn verschließen mussten. Ihnen wurde beigebracht lautlos zu sein, mit dem Schatten zu verschmelzen, fast wie Assassinen lernten sie das Kämpfen, allerdings brachte man ihnen bei, dass sie diese Kampfkunst nur zur Verteidigung oder Schutz gebrauchten. Man lernte mit allen Arten von Gegenständen zu kämpfen, sogar mit Besteck. Mélanies war die Maske einer Raubkatze, die Verzierungen waren rot-orange, dort wo ihre Nase war, waren Schnurrhaare gezeichnet, Raubtierzähne waren unterhalb der Öffnung ihres Mundes gemalt. Ihr rechtes Auge hatte keine Öffnung, dafür aber die Verzierung eines Katzenauges. Lieziels Maske war indirekt blank, die einzige Öffnung, war ihr Mund. Die Form ihrer Maske war die eines Fuchses, die Verzierung, welches sich wie Ranken über den Bereich ihrer Augen zog, war in einem bronzeton gehalten und erweckte den Eindruck, als habe man ihr ihre Augen verbunden. Natürlich konnten Beide sehen und atmen, es gab eine extra Schicht hinter der Maske, sollte jemand sie angreifen um die Maske zu zerschmettern. Die extra Schicht, bewahrte vor Splittern und Atemnot. Mélanie hatte sich auf einen Handschuh mit Klauen besetzt spezialisiert, dazu eine zweiseitige Axt, aus leichtem Material. Lieziel kämpfte mit Fächern, deren oberste Schichte mit Rasierklingen versehen war, dazu ein Ikazuchi, ein schwarzes zweischneidiges Katana der alten Meister. Im Schatten einer alten Buche, suchten Beide nach einem Weg ins Innere der Fabrik. „Unter dem hohen Vorsprung“, wisperte Mélanie und keine zwei Sekunden später waren Beide mit einem hohen Sprung durch das Fenster ins Innere gelangt. Lieziel schnaubte als sie sah, dass das Innere einer Kirche glich. Mélanie zog sie am Kragen zurück, als sie hörte, dass vier Personen den Raum betraten. „Passt auf, dass ihr ihm nicht zu nahe kommt, er hat sich vielleicht freiwillig ergeben, aber das muss nichts heißen, er zählt zu den Ältesten.“ Beide Frauen schlichen im Schatten den vier Gestalten hinterher und hielten hinter einer Ecke, als die Anderen vor einer Tür zum stehen kamen. Dicke Schlösser und sogar ein Eisenriegel versperrten die Tür. „Hier befindet er sich, wenn die Sonne untergegangen ist, kümmert euch um ihn, er soll schließlich nicht verhungern“, mit einem ekeligen Grinsen schritt er davon und ließ die anderen Drei zurück, welche schon nach wenigen Minuten in einem anderen Gang verschwanden. Während Mélanie Wache hielt, schlich Lieziel sich zur Tür und knackte ein Schloss nach dem Anderen. Sie hatte das schon immer mal tun wollen. Noch den Eisenriegel entfernen, schlüpften Beide durch die Tür, nur um von vollkommender Dunkelheit empfangen zu werden. Aber trotzdem sahen Beide gut. Mélanie, weil sie ihr Erbe hatte und Lieziel, weil sie durch die Erhöhung ihres Blutes, ihre Sinne stärken konnte und weil sie den schwachen Blutfluss des Vampirs sah. Ein empörter Laut entglitt Mélanie, was ihr einen komischen Blick von Lieziel einbrachte. „Was?“, zischte Lieziel und glitt näher zu den Gitterstäben. Natürlich war es Silber, was sonst. „Ein Junge“, wisperte Mélanie, „nicht älter als siebzehn.“ Ohne durch Lieziels Maske blicken zu müssen, wusste sie, dass ihre Augen nun so wie Feuer loderten. Niemand vergriff sich an Kindern, sein sie auch noch so lange unsterblich. „Dann haben sie sich nicht nur die Vampire zum Feind gemacht“, zischte sie durch zusammen gebissene Zähne. „Wir werden sie noch vor Ende dieser Woche aufhalten, lass uns erst einmal zurück, wir müssen wissen, wie viele es von ihnen gibt, wir müssen wissen, wie weit wir unser Erbe einsetzt müssen.“ Nickend, aber vor Wut zitternd, folgte die nun Rotäugige ihrer Kameradin, aber nicht ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Vielleicht war es der Lichtunterschied, aber ihr war, als hätte sie blau-grüne Seelenspiegel gesehen, bevor sie aus dem Raum glitt und ihn wieder verschloss. Es war Tag, oder? Mussten Vampire nicht schlafen? Grübelnd folgte sie Mélanie auf leisen Sohlen durch das Gebäude in die obere Etage. Erst in einem der letzten Zimmer, fanden sie, was sie gesucht hatten, eine Liste aller Mitglieder. Triumphierend trotz schlechter Laune, schlichen die Beiden auf den Flur hinaus. „Geh vor, wir treffen uns am Hotel“, wisperte Lieziel und war keine Sekunden später den Flur hinunter verschwunden. Mélanie schüttelte nur den Kopf und verschwand durch eines der Fenster auf den davor stehenden Baum, nur um dann den Weg zum Hotel anzutreten. Lieziel war aufgefallen, dass in den meisten unteren Räumen Waffen versteckt waren und ohne groß zu überlegen schnappte sie sich die Schlüssel der jeweiligen Zimmer und verstaute sie in einer ihrer Hosentaschen. Sollten diese Idioten erst einmal versuchen daran zu kommen, vorsichtshalber, falls sie die Tür aufbrechen sollten, biss sie sich in den Finger und zeichnete ein kleines Symbol auf jede Tür. Sie stammte nicht umsonst von Meistern des Blutes ab, wer auch immer diese Tür aufbrechen wollen würde, würde sich einige heftige Verbrennungen zu ziehen. Als sie an der ´Kerkertür´ vorbei kam, war sie versucht noch einmal hinein zu sehen, ließ es dann aber, wahrscheinlich litt sie an Halluzinationen. Noch ein bisschen Blut auf ein paar der Bänke verteilend, welche in der Kapelle standen, verschwand sie durch die Öffnung, durch welche sie am Anfang eingebrochen waren. Die Maske lose am Gürtel baumelnd, betrat sie einige Zeit später das Hotelzimmer und hob drei Tüten hoch. „Hab gleich für Essen gesorgt, du glaubst es nicht, aber die haben den gleichen Mexikaner wie wir zu Hause.“ Mélanie murmelte nur ein ´Hallo´, da sie gerade dabei war die Namensliste zu lesen. „Und schon jemand den wir kennen?“ „Keine Ahnung“, wurde eine Antwort gemurmelt, „außer du kennst sie?“ Mélanie reichte ihr die Liste und nahm das Essen entgegen. Lieziel schüttelte immer mal wieder ihren Kopf, während sie etwas von dem mexikanischen Essen aß, welches sie sich einmal in der Woche holten, um nicht kochen zu müssen. „Was hast du gemacht, dass wahrscheinlich bald ein paar Leute ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden?“ „Überraschungspakete?“, fragte Lieziel wie ein kleines Kind. „Wie kann man in deinem Alter noch auf solche Ideen kommen?“ „Was meist du, wird Eric schreien wie ein Mädchen, oder ein Kerl, dem man gerade in die Kronjuwelen getreten hat?“ „Letzteres, er hat einfach eine zu tiefe Stimme dazu.“ Im Verlaufe des Abends und weiterem Essen vom Mexikaner, besprachen die Beiden, wie sie am besten anfingen die Leute auszuschalten. Sie beschlossen bei den oberen Zimmern anzufangen, dann die Waffenzimmer, falls es jemand geschafft hatte sie zu öffnen und zum Schluss der Rest. Gegen ein Uhr nachts, als Mélanie schon tief und fest schlief, lag Lieziel noch wach und starrte aus dem Fenster, die Knie angezogen und die Arme fest darum geschlungen. Warum sollte ein Vampir von solch einem Alter sich freiwillig stellen, doch nicht einfach, weil er ein Massaker verhindern wollte. Vampire waren machtdurstig und rachebesessen, warum das aufgeben, wenn er doch der zweit Älteste war? Wieder kamen ihr diese blau-grünen Augen in den Sinn. Erics Macher, sein Vater. Eric, wenn sie an diesen Idioten dachte, musste sie den Kopf schütteln. Ihr Blick glitt zu Mélanie, welche friedlich zusammen gerollt schnurrte. Eine Eigenart ihres Dämons. Sie verwettete ihren heißgeliebten Pontiac, dass sie wusste, wo von die Halbdämonin träumte. Sie hatte es anfangs für ein Hirngespinst gehalten, aber mittlerweile, wusste sie mit Sicherheit, dass ihre langlebige Freundin verliebt war, nur in wen wusste sie nicht. Sie gönnte es ihr, Mélanie hatte ihr nach ihrer Ankunft in Amerika erzähl, wie unglücklich ihre einzige große Liebe ausgegangen war. Natürlich würde sie denjenigen erst einmal in die Mangel nehmen, schließlich bekam niemand ihre kleine Schwester so einfach. Noch einmal in die Nacht hinaus blickend schloss sie die Augen, mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Magen. Sie hörte Lieziel sich schon bewegen, da war sie noch nicht einmal aus dem Tiefschlaf erwacht. Verwundert blinzelte Mélanie und sah auf die Uhr. Es war fast Mittag. Irritiert warum sie wach geworden war, blickte sie zu Lieziel rüber. Mit Schock stellte sie plötzlich fest, dass Lieziels Haare blutrot waren, mehr als das, sie waren so dunkel, das sie fast schwarz waren. Schnell sprang sie auf und stolperte fast zu Lieziels Bett. Sie strich ihr über die Stirn und murmelte immer wieder ihren Namen. Als Lieziel sich nach dem Angriff der Werwölfe fast jeden Morgen übergeben hatte, hatte sie scherzhaft gefragt, ob sie schwanger sei, aber Lieziel hatte ihr erklärt, dass ihr Blut das Gift der Wölfe los werden wollte und dies war die einzige Möglichkeit. „Lima du musst aufwachen, sonst erstickst du gleich!“ Doch alles Schreien und Betteln half nichts. Darauf achtend, dass ihr Krallen nur durch die Haut brachen, schlug sie Lieziel ins Gesicht. Erleichterung durchströmte Mélanie, als Lieziel die Augen aufschlug und keinen Augenblick später röchelnd über der Bettkante hing. Die Krallen wieder einziehend, sah sie zu, wie die kleinen Mal schnell wieder heilten und nur noch Rinnsale Blut zurück ließ. Erstaunt sah sie zu, wie Lieziel kein Erbrochenes auswürgte, sondern eine dickflüssige lila Substanz. Beruhigend strich sie ihr in Kreisen über den Rücken, bis das Röcheln langsam verebbte und Lieziel sich ächzend aufrichtete. „Danke Mél.“ Sie nickte und half ihr beim Aufstehen. „Wusste gar nicht, dass Werwolfgift lila ist“, meinte Mélanie, während sie zusah, wie Lieziel sich die Zähne putzte und mehrmals ausspülte. „Ist es nicht“, sprach Lieziel mit einer kratzigen Stimme, als habe sie Schleifpapier gegessen. „Das Gift ist blau, mein Blut ist dazwischen“, räusperte sie sich um diese komischen Laut weg zu bekommen, was es nur noch schlimmer machte. „Ich hör mich an wie so ´ne Wahrsagerin mit rauchiger Stimme“, schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm dankend das Glas Wasser entgegen, welches Mélanie ihr reichte. „Also heute nur Suppe?“, fragte Mélanie und lachte sich schon innerlich tot. „Willst du mich umbringen? Suppe? Mello du weißt, dass ich was Richtiges brauche, was ist, wenn diese Deppen einer Gemeinschaft stärker sind…“ Die Proteste sogar noch außerhalb des Hotelzimmers hörend, lief sie lachend den Gang entlang und machte sich auf den Weg etwas ordentlich zu Essen zu finden, schließlich sollte Lieziel nicht vom Fleisch fallen. Den ganzen Tag verbrachten sie damit sich zu ärgern, oder in Lieziels Fall zu dösen und sich um ihre Waffen zu kümmern. Gegen Mitternacht wurde es Lieziel dann zu langweilig. „Können wir Mary suchen gehen, ich vermisse es ihn zu ärgern“, stellte die Elfe fest und sah bittend zu ihrer Freundin. „Er wird dich erwürgen, wenn er herausfindet, dass du das mit seinen Haaren warst, aber ok.“ Einen Luftsprung aus dem Bett machend, hüllten sich beide wieder in ihre Nachtsachen und sprangen durch das Fenster ihres Zimmers in die tiefe Nacht hinein. „Ich komm mir vor wie so ein Ninja“, meinte Lieziel lachend unter ihrer Maske und sprang gerade von einem Vorsprung auf ein Dach. Mélanie folgte ihr halb schnaubend halb lachend. Allerding hielt diese Stimmung nicht an, denn kaum kam das Gebäude in Sicht, in welchem die zwei Vampire und der Mensch gewesen waren, wussten beide Maskenträger, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Anlauf nehmend, sprang erst Mélanie, dann Lieziel vom Dach auf die Feuerleiter und hangelten sich nach unten. „Sie waren hier“, stellte Mélanie fest, da sie ohne hinzusehen den Geruch wahrnahm. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch, nach dem Fleisch, welches nur durch Lieziels Blut verbrannte. Als sie das Fenster aufbrachen, bestätigte es ihre Vermutung. Im Zimmer war randaliert worden, haufenweise Scherben und ein bewusstloser schwarzhaariger Vampir, der gerade am heilen war. „Sollten wir uns die Verletzungen ansehen?“, fragte Mélanie und trat neben Lieziel. „Nein, das heilt schon, außerdem sollten wir Eric finden, ich hab Pam versprochen auf ihn auf zu passen…und es gibt wahrscheinlich nur einen Ort, wo sie sein werden.“ Ein genervtes Schnauben folgte auf diese Aussage. „Setzte niemals zwei unterschiedliche Teams auf eine Aufgaben an“, murmelte Mélanie und stupste den Bewusstlosen mit ihrer Schuhspitze an. „Wenn die Gemeinschaft so reagiert, wie ich es mir denke, haben wir vier einhalb Stunden bis die Sonne aufgeht.“ „Wir müssen wohl doch unser ganzes Erbe preis geben“, seufzte Mélanie und folgte Lieziel besorgt durchs Fenster. „Hoffen wir, dass die Verbrennungen ausreichen werden, um sie auszuschalten, dann brauch keiner von uns zeigen was wir sind.“ Es war ein Risiko, sollten nicht genug Wesen Verbrennungen erlitten haben, konnte Lieziel nicht mit ihrem Blut spielen und sie so ausschalten. Ein Teil ihrer Fähigkeiten, die sie nur selten benutzte. Sobald sie das Blut eines anderen einmal in ihrem System hatte, oder anders herum, konnte sie mit deren Blut „spielen“. Sie hatte nach Mélanies erster Verwandlung eine Art Blutpakt mit ihr gemacht, um ihre Wunden noch schneller heilen zu lassen. Natürlich wand sie es nur im äußersten Notfall an. „Wenigstens bekommst du deine Revenge, nicht?“ Lieziel nickte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Dieser Vampir war vielleicht älter und stärker, aber er hatte das Aussehen eines Kindes und niemand rührte ein Kind in Lieziels Nähe an ohne dafür bestraft zu werden. Nicht umsonst hatte sie Charon adoptiert. „Es ist als würde uns der Mond heute Nacht helfen wollen“, Lieziel folgte Mélanies stummer Aufforderung und sah hoch zum Himmel. Der Mond versteckte sich hinter den Wolken und tauchte alles in tiefe Schatten. Perfekt für die beiden Racheengel. Mühelos schalteten sie die Personen außerhalb des alten Gebäudes aus und schlüpften durch das Fenster, welches zum oberen Flur führte. Mélanie deutete links und Lieziel nickte mit dem Finger nach rechts. Beide teilten sich auf und brachen in die jeweiligen Büros auf ihrer Seite ein, nicht einmal war ein einziger Laut zu hören, während sie ein paar bewusstlos schlugen, oder in Lieziels Fall ihr Katana durch die Stimmbänder zu stechen und die Sehnen ihrer Opfer zu durch trennen. Sie war ein bisschen sadistisch veranlagt, aber warum sollte man sich nicht etwas Spaß gönnen? Lieziel, so verrückt wie sie war, tauschte ihren schwarzen Kapuzenpullover gegen einen Weißen und säuberte ihr Schwert daran. Sollten diese Idioten ruhig denken, dass sie alle tötete. Am Ende des Flures trafen sich beide Frauen, Mélanie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf über das neue Outfit und zog dann ihren Krallenhandschuh an. Während die Beiden durch den Flur mit den Waffenräumen schlichen, konnten Beide sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen, da kein einziger der Räume aufgebrochen war. Leider war dieser Teil fast nicht besetzt, weswegen beide Frauen schnell am Ende des Flures angekommen waren. Mit ein paar Handzeichen machte Mélanie Lieziel klar, dass sie eine Treppe zu einem Treppengeländer gesehen hatte, welches einen extra Teil durch den ganzen oberen Bereich der Kapelle zog und wovon man perfekt in das Geschehen springen konnte. Als die beiden Halbmenschen den oberen Bereich betraten, konnten sie schon sehen, dass alle Anhänger, welche nicht ausgeschaltet worden waren nun versammelt worden waren. Und ganz vorne auf einem Podest, standen ein Mensch und ein Vampire gefesselt. Lieziel wollte schon ihr Gesicht verzweifelt in den Händen vergraben. Es war so klar, dass der blonde Vampir sich in diese Situation brachte. „…unserer Sonne begegnen“, beendete der Priester auf dem Podest gerade seine Rede mit Feuerschwüren. Lieziel sah sich um und stellten fest, dass leider nicht einmal zehn Leute eine Verbrennung hatten. Der Vampir, welcher Erics Macher sein sollte, befand sich auf einer Treppe, welche in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes führte, wie es aussah versuchte er friedlich mit den Menschen zu reden, aber den Blicken zu urteilen funktionierte es nicht. Er war etwa so groß wie Mélanie und sie, vielleicht ein paar Zentimeter größer, muskulöser als Eric, breite Schultern und wie es aussah, besaß er sogar Tattoos, zumindest konnte Lieziel am linken Arm und unterhalb der Schlüsselbeine etwas erkennen. Das Gesicht eines heranwachsenden Jungendlichen, dunkelbraune Haare mit hellbraunen Spitzen und blau-grüne Augen. Also hatte sich sich nicht getäuscht. ´16´ formten ihre Finger, als ihr Erbe das Alter seines Körpers untersuchte und dabei sah er nicht einmal älter als 15 aus. Wie konnte man Kinder in solch einem Alter beißen? Gut, sie hatte angefangen sich mit 16 zu verändern, aber es war ihr Erbe, es lag in ihrem Blut so früh zu erwachen. ´Lenk sie ab, ich befreie sie von den Fesseln´ formten Mélanies Finger, ehe sie sich durch den Schatten zum Podest schlich. „Showtime“, wisperte Lieziel und sah, wie die Köpfe ihrer Markierten zu ihr hoch ruckten, bevor aber einer der Feindlichen etwas sagen konnte, krümmten sie sich schon schreiend auf dem Boden. Sie konnte nicht nur das Blut kontrollieren, sondern auch seinen Zustand, wie zum Beispiel als wären die Adern voller Gift. Zuckend wurden ihre Opfer ohnmächtig, die Menschen um sie herum standen erstarrt, kein Muskel rührte sich. Aufspringend und auf dem Geländer balancierend, wartete sie darauf, dass sie Menschen auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Die Ersten, welche sie sahen, schrien entsetzt auf, als sie den blutverschmierten Pullover sahen. „Was denn, was denn? Ihr lebt mit Vampire unter euch und noch nie Blut gesehen? Oh, verzeiht, natürlich Blut eurer eigenen Leute.“ In diesem Moment war sie froh, dass Eric einen Knebel trug, den er schien fast schreien zu wollen, als Mélanie sich von hinten heran schlich. „Was wagst du dich hier einzuschleichen, Weib“, donnerte die krächzende Stimme des Priesters. „Was wagt ihr euch“, donnerte sie und nutze Mélanies Blut um ihrer Stimme einen grollenden Ton unter zu mischen, „ein unsterbliches Kind in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und an ihm ein Exempel zu statuieren! Waren euch die Alten nicht genug?“ Auch die letzte Fessel viel und Lieziel sprang vom Geländer, mitten in die Meute, welche Platz für sie machten und einen Gang zum Priester bildeten. Sie strich sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und entblößte nicht nur ihre Maske, sonder das blutrote Haar, welches wie ein richtiger Wasserfall aus Blut aussah. Sie spürte die brennenden Blicke der beiden Vampire, welche sie hier raus holen sollten auf sich, blickte aber nicht zu ihnen, da sie sonst Mélanies Präsenz offen gelegt hätte. „Sie muss das mit den Türen gewesen sein“, rief jemand neben ihr. „Meine kleine Falle nicht war, ich hoffe doch, dass die Schmerzen gut getan haben.“ ´Fünf Schritte´, zählten Mélanie und Lieziel stumm, dann würde man Mélanie entdecken und das die Gefangenen frei sind. Diesen Moment würden sie nutzen. Einen Toten musste es geben und das der Priester sie Weib genannt hatte, hatte nur zu ihrer Entscheidung beigetragen. ´Vier´, ihre Hand glitt zu ihrem Katana. ´Drei´, Mélanie prüfte ihre Kralle. ´Zwei´, Lieziels Blick und der von Erics Macher kreuzten sich, während er zaghaft den Kopf schüttelte. ´Eins´, der Griff um das Katana wurde fester. `Jetzt´, während die Meute das Geschehene endlich registrierten, langten beide Frauen nach vorne und durchbohrten den Priester. Mélanie, die durch seine Lunge gezielt hatte und nun laut knurrte, während Lieziel das Katana in seinem Herzen drehte, sich die Maske vom Gesicht riss und ein „Gruß an Lucifer“, in sein Gesicht zischte und ihre Augen noch feuriger aufflackern ließ. Das japanische Schwert raus ziehend, enthauptete sie gleich einen fetten Kerl hinter sich, der sie Feige angreifen wollte. Das dämonische Grinsen, die roten Augen und Mélanie, welche nun auch ihre Maske löste, waren genug, dass die Masse zurück schreckte und einige sogar schon fluchtartig die Halle verließen. „Verschwindet, oder ich lasse meine Schwester auf euch los“, damit deutete sie auf Mélanie, deren Gesicht, langsam die Form einer Raubkatze annahm, ganz zu schweigen, von den Raubtieraugen, welche in einem flüssigen Goldton schimmerten. Schreiend und stolpernd, war nach fünf Minuten keiner mehr zusehen, bis auf die Vampire, welche nun überrascht das Gebäude betraten und sofort stehen blieben, als sie die beiden Halbwesen erblickten. „Wie die Mädchen“, lachte Mélanie, als sie an Lieziels Seite trat, bis auf die Augen wieder ihr menschliches Aussehen. „Was erwartest du“, meinte Lieziel und wank den Neuankömmlingen, während Mélanie ihr in die Seite boxte. „Komm bevor sie aus ihrer Starre erwachen und meinen uns foltern zu müssen.“ Leider zu spät, da genau in diesem Moment Eric beide Frauen an den Armen zu sich herum riss und hysterisch anfing zu meckern. Allerdings schritt nach zwei Minuten Erics Macher ein, welcher ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, was ziemlich witzig aussah wegen des Größenunterschieds. „Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal einen geeigneteren Platz aufsuchen und dann alles in Ruhe klären.“ Eric nickte wie ein braves Hündchen, worauf Lieziel schon wieder ein paar Bemerkungen auf der Zunge hatte, sie aber runter schluckte. Als die ordinäre Elfe an hier vorbei schritt verbeugte sie sich. „Danke Herrin“, murmelte sie, was ihr ein „Ich will nachher Erklärungen“ von Eric einfing. Lieziel nickte und schloss kurz die Augen, um ihre Erbe zurück zuziehen. Ihre Wunde brannte und das Gefühl erneut zu würgen kam in ihr hoch. Die beruhigende Hand Mélanies holte sie zurück, was allerdings das Würgegefühl verstärkte. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, beugte sie sich in eine der Bankreihen und übergab sich, diesmal sogar heftiger als beim letzten Mal. Mélanie war sofort bei ihr und hielt ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, dass das Erbrochene dieses Mal dunkel Violett war und daher mehr aus Blut bestand. Hoffentlich hieß das, dass das Gift bald aus Lieziels Körper verschwunden war, denn so wie sie sich gerade erbrach, sah es aus, als würde sie gleich danach zusammen klappen. „Bald ist das Gift ganz raus“, wisperte Mélanie und sah besorgt dabei zu, wie sich Lieziels Körper immer mehr zusammen zog. „Sollte besser“, bekam Lieziel heraus, nur um sich noch heftiger abzustützen. Das Holz unter ihren Fingern knackte verdächtig. „Mit der Roten alles ok? Sie spukt Blut, oder?“, fragten ein paar der Vampire, aber weder Mélanie noch Lieziel kümmerten sich um sie. Als Lieziel nur noch Gale spukte, drückte Mélanie sie bestimmt auf die Bank und ordnete an, dass sie sich auf die Seite legen sollte. „Soll dich jemand tragen?“, fragte Mélanie, kannte allerdings schon die Antwort. Protestierend fuhr Lieziel hoch und stand auf wackeligen Beinen auf. „Lieber übergeb ich mich, als mich von einem von denen tragen zu lassen“, sie fühlte sich schwach und ließ dies in ihr Temperament fließen. Mélanie könnte schwören, dass sie ein „hochmütiges Miststück“ von Eric gehört hatte, ignorierte es aber, da sonst Lieziel noch etwas Dummes tat. „Es ist nicht weit“, meinte Erics Macher sanft, was ihm eine Hochgezogene Augenbraue seitens Lieziel einbrachte. `Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen´ War der einzige Gedanke, welchem Lieziel nachhing. Sie erreichten zehn Minuten später und unter Höchstgeschwindigkeit ein riesiges Haus. Ein Teil der Vampire verschwand sofort, nur eine Handvoll blieb und verteilte sich auf der Sofalandschaft im Wohnzimmer. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst einmal alle vorstellen“, meinte ein schlaksiger Vampir, welcher neben dem Ältesten der Anwesenden Platz genommen hatte. Er trug zur Erheiterung der beiden Halbwesen wie ein richtiger Texaner einen Cowboyhut, sowie das passende Karohemd, Jeans und die Stiefel dazu. „Ich bin Stan Davis“, redete er weiter und zeigte dann auf Erics Macher, „und das hier ist Godric, Sheriff von Area 9.“ „Ich bezweifle, dass ich mich vor stellen muss“, meinte Eric hoch erhobenen Hauptes, „neben mir ist Sookie Stackhouse.“ Den Blick den er dann Mélanie und Lieziel zu warf, war alles andere als freundlich und wohlgesinnt. Lieziels ließ ihre Augen aufflackern, was sie sofort zurück bezahlt bekam, da sie wieder anfing zu husten. Doch was dann folgte, hätten die beiden Halbwesen am wenigsten erwartet. „Sei still Eric und sieh woanders hin“, Godric sah ihn strafend an. Und tatsächlich, wand Eric seinen Blick ab. Die Hand über ihren Mund gedrückt, sah die Blutelfe die Dämonin an. „Ich bin Mélanie Killian“, fing die Halbdämonin an und betrachtete ihre Sitznachberin, welche resigniert die Augen schloss und sich nach hinten lehnte. „Das ist meine Mitbewohnerin Lieziel Lucano.“ „Dann wäre das geklärt“, nahm Stan wieder die Zügel in die Hand nehmend. „Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal klären, was genau passiert ist, bevor wir über Rassen sprechen“, dabei glitt sein Blick zu den beiden Frauen, welche ihm zwar nicht ganz geheuer waren, aber trotzdem sympathisch. „Eigentlich hatten wir vor morgen Nacht dort ein zu brechen, aber als wir feststellten, dass Ms. Stackhouse und ihre Begleiter in jeglicher Weise verhindert waren, war uns klar, dass wir handeln mussten.“ „DU!“, sprang Eric auf einmal auf und zeigte auf Lieziel, deren Augen geschlossen waren. „Ich wusste, dass es dein Geruch war, der an diesem Zeug hing.“ Ein Auge öffnend, schielte sie zu ihm rüber, zuckte dann aber die Schultern und schloss das Auge wieder. „Ich kann nichts für seltsame Frisurenwandlungen.“ „Eric“, meinte diesmal Sookie und strich ihm beruhigend über den Arm. „Als wir ankamen beseitigten wir erst draußen und in den oberen Räumen alle, ehe ich sie ablenkte und Mélanie die Zwei von ihren Fesseln befreite.“ „Es war eher ein Spiel“, grummelte Eric und starrte die Wand neben sich an. „Nun du kannst nich leugnen, dass sie wie kleine kreischende Babys aus dem Saal geflohen sind“, Eric nickte anerkennend auf diese Aussage. „Uh, ihr seid gruselig, wisst ihr das“, unterbrach Mélanie die Beiden, „sicher, dass ihr keine Zwillinge seid?“ „WAS?!“, schrien Beide, ehe sich sich mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. „Gruselig“, wiederholte Mélanie noch einmal, worauf Stan und Sookie nickten. „Warum seit ihr eigentlich hier?“, fragte Sookie und zur Antwort klingelte Lieziels Handy. „Ich wurde als Babysitter eingestellt“, kam die sarkastische Antwort Lieziels, ehe sie ans Handy ging. „Deinem Baby geht´s gut, falls du das wissen willst.“ „Um den mach ich mir keine Sorgen. Hi Eric.“ ''Eric starrte nur das Handy an und hoffte, dass das nicht wahr war. „Warum rufst du sonst an?“ ''„Vor zehn Minuten hat ''jemand angerufen, der wissen wollte, ob ich über deinen Zustand Bescheid wüsste. Klingelt ´s da bei dir?“'' „Vielleicht? Hat derjenige etwas gesagt?“ „Ein andermal. Keine Sorge, es ist nichts durch gekommen. Schüss an alle.“ Damit war die Leitung tot. „Woher hat SIE deine Nummer…“, fing Eric schon wieder an und nun reichte es Lieziel, mit einem Sprung saß sie auf ihm, das Katana gezogen und auf sein Herz zeigend. „Jetzt hörst DU MIR mal zu Blutsauger. Wenn du netter und vertrauenswürdiger gewesen wärst, dann hättest du vielleicht genau wie Pam schon früher über die Identität meiner Freundin und mir Bescheid gewusst, aber du hast dich von Anfang an wie ein Arsch benommen. Und glaube ja nicht, nur weil wir sterblich ''aussehen, dass ich dich nicht auf der Stelle töten könnte. Ein Tropfen meines Blutes oder deines und du würdest unter entsetzlichen Schmerzen sterben. Haben wir uns da verstanden?“ „Dieser Standpunkt wurde klar gemacht“, meinte Stan trocken und schenkte ihr ein ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln. „Vielleicht solltet ihr erläutern, warum ihr ''nur sterblich ausseht und vor allem was es mit dem Fische-Füttern vorhin auf sich hatte.“ „Wir sind beide Hybride“, begann Mélanie ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, während Lieziel an ihren Platz zurückkehrt, dass Katana immer noch in Erics Richtung zeigend. „ Lieziel ist 26 Jahre und ich bin 24 Jahre alt. Sie erstarrte mit 18 und ich mit 20. Es hat Jahre für uns gebraucht, uns unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wir sind die Letzten unserer jeweiligen Art. Unsere Umwandlungsdauer war unterschiedlich und daher auch schmerzlich anders. Während Lieziels Wandlungsprozess drei Jahre bis zu ihrem 19. Geburtstag brauchte, brauchte meiner nur ein Jahr bis zu meinem 19. Geburtstag. Wir Beide hängen an einem seidenen Faden, was unser Erbe betrifft. Ein Schritt zu weit und wir verlieren uns. Dass einzig Gute daran wird sein, dass wir es dann schon nicht mehr miterleben.“ Mélanie lächelte gequält, nicht nur sie hatte bei der ersten richtigen Verwandlung fast den Verstand verloren, auch Lieziel war es so ergangen. „Was das Fische-Füttern angeht, Lieziel wurde vor fast drei Wochen von Werwölfen angegriffen, dabei verlor sie fast das ganze Fleisch ihres linken Oberkörpers. Durch das Übergeben, wird das Gift aus ihrem Körper entfernt“, endete Mélanie und stellt fest, dass alle nun auf Lieziels linke Körperhälfte starrten, außer Eric, welcher versuchte sie zu ignorieren. Lieziel zog schnaubend ihren Pullover und das Shirt darunter etwas hoch und zeigte den Verband unterwelchem sich schon fast wieder das ganze Fleisch befand. „Ihr meint, ihr wärt Hybride. Welcher Art, wenn ihr es preisgeben könnt?“, fragte Godric und schien mehr als neugierig zu sein. Lieziel fuhr über die Stelle an ihrem Hals wo das Tattoo war und machte es sichtbar. „Mélanie ist halb Dämon und ich halb Elfe, mehr braucht ihr nicht zu wissen.“ „Und du willst, dass ich vertrauenswürdiger werde“, meinte Eric herablassend. „Kannst du hoch und heilig versprechen, dass niemals irgendjemand deine Gedanken lesen kann. Kannst du versprechen, dass unsere Familie dadurch nicht zu Schaden kommt“, antwortete Lieziel bissig. „Das ist für heute genug, wir sollten uns alle erst einmal schlafen legen“, meinte Godric bestimmend und erhob sich, „ich möchte noch mit dir sprechen Eric. Stan zeige den Damen wo sie schlafen können.“ „Wenn die Ladys mir folgen wollen“, meinte er charmant und bot Lieziel und Mélanie einen Arm. Beide lehnten mit einem schiefen Lächeln ab folgten ihm aber. Zurück blieben ein 2100 Jahre alter Vampir und sein Abkömmling. „Warum hast du dich nicht befreit, du hättest einfach dort verschwinden können!“ Eric war mehr als verletzt, dass er nichts davon erfahren hatte. „Du siehst was dabei heraus gekommen ist Eric, ich sah keinen Nutzen darin ein Blutbad anzurichten.“ Eric wand den Blick ab und setzte sich wieder. „Erzähl mir, warum du dieser Elfe so feindselig gegenüber bist'', Sohn''.“